Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure! (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure! is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on December 11, 1991. Plot After cleaning up Michael and Amy's house, the Backyard Gang wish for an imaginary dream place that had thought of to come real. So, Barney appears, and he and Baby Bop make it happen, with the power of imagination. This leads them to their adventure of a life time while going to some fun places like the jungle, a castle, a pizzeria, a farm, a wild, wild west, a circus, the land of ice and snow, an island, a fun park, outer space, and a camp. Later on, they realize that their dream place all along, was a town of make-believe. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Irvine (Brendan Moore) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Hilda (Jody Locke) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * A.J. (Ajay Reddy) * Min (Pia Manalo) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Clean Up! Do Our Share! # The Imagination Song # Just Imagine # Imagine # Imagine a Place # The Land of Make-Believe # Trying on Dreams # What I Want to Be # The Barney Bag # The Construction Song # I'm A Builder! # We Are Little Robots # If You Imagine # Won't You Imagine with Me? # Let's Go! # Let's Go on an Adventure! # The Adventure Song # Here We Go! We Are Adventuring! # The Airplane Song # Jungle Adventure # If All the Raindrops # The Rainbow Song # Colors All Around # The Three Monkeys Rap # The Elephant Song # The Tiger Song # The Wheels on the Bus # Castles So High # Lavender's Blue # Old King Cole # The Noble Duke of York # Wave the Flags # Down By the Station # Make the Dough # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Old MacDonald Had A Farm # Home on the Range # Get Along Little Doggies # Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony # Turkey in the Straw (Barney song version) # Riding in the Car # What If You Could Be in the Circus? # The Marching Song # Laugh With Me! # The Snow Song # Winter's Wonderful # It's C-C Cold, BRRRR! # Jingle Bells # Silly Sounds # Skating, Skating # Sledding, Sledding # Frosty the Snowman # Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Sailing Out Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #5 / Finale)) # That's What an Island Is # Mister Sun # The Sun Song # Gonna Have A Picnic # I Scream, You Scream! We All Scream For Ice Cream! # Down By the Bay # If I Lived Under the Sea # A Pirate's Life for Me # A Hunting We Will Go # Simple and Beautiful A Rainbow # Welcome to the Park # See Saw Margery Daw # The Clapping Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Over in the Meadow # Pop! Goes the Weasel! # Little Butterflies (as "Five Little Butterflies") # The Rocket Song # Way Up in Outer Space # Floating Together So Free # Mr. Star # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Count the Stars # I See the Moon # Aiken Drum # The Rocket Song (Reprise) # A-Camping We Will Go! # Scary Stories # I Used to Be Afraid # Listen to the Night Time # S'Mores # Getting Ready for Bed # Time for Dreams # Brahms' Lullaby # Goodnight # It's Good to Be Home # Let's Go on an Adventure! (Reprise) (as "We Went on an Adventure!") # Imagination Is Great! # Just Imagine (Reprise) # I Love You Trivia * This version of "I Love You" has the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert". Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) *